


Rosewood Lake

by TheKingOfSilence



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU!AlanWake, paily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfSilence/pseuds/TheKingOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AlanWakeAU: Paige McCullers, una escritora que se ve envuelta con la Oscuridad para acabar el Manuscrito y salvar a su esposa. Historia basada ligeramente en el Juego Alan Wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosewood Lake

**Author's Note:**

> NA: Muy buenas gente. Hace mucho que ya no me presentaba pero e tenido cosas que hacer pero por fin les traigo este One-shot que me base en la idea de Alan Wake, por eso hay referencias.
> 
> Cualquier error ortográfico o incoherencia en párrafos es mio por que a veces no dejo de ser tan subnormal.
> 
> «» = Manuscrito
> 
> Disfruten

oooooooooooooooo

Una vez mi esposa me contó que nunca le gusto la oscuridad y me lo ha explicado varias veces. Me dijo que para ella la oscuridad no solo eran unas sombras que se presentaban en las noches, no, había más que unas simples sombras, era algo que se podía sentir y escuchar, pero era algo que no se puede ver.

oooooooooooooooo

Me dice que cuando la oscuridad se envuelve con algo ambas partes se fusionan no importa si es objeto o persona, eso siempre perderá su inocencia y querrá infectar mas cosas.

Nunca entendí en esa vez y sigo sin entenderlo…

―El bonito pueblo de Rosewood. ―Hablo Emily con una sonrisa―. Tal vez es esto lo que realmente necesitas, Paige.

Le sonreí.

―Solo venimos para que podamos tomar un descanso, no para que vuelva a escribir.

―Oh Cariño…

No le puse atención y entramos a la pequeña cabaña que habíamos alquilado, la cabaña era vieja estaba en buen estado.

Emily entro algo temblorosa detrás de mi agarrando mi blusa como si su vida dependiera de ella, me vio con ojos de asustada y sabia del porqué.

―Ya voy Em. ―Trate de calmarla―. Solo ve a fuera de nuevo.

Emily se relajó y se marchó de nuevo a fuera.

Emily no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, pero si le incomodaba con los sentimientos de inseguridad que le produce al estar oscuras. Mientras no haya luz en la cabaña no se va a relajar, prefiere estar afuera con la luz del sol.

Media hora después conseguí que todas las luces de la cabaña tanto por dentro y por fuera estuvieran prendidas.

Emily entro con su maleta y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la sala, claramente se veía mucho más cómoda que hace 35 minutos.

―Que vas a querer de cenar? ―Pregunta Emily―. Y por supuesto yo no estoy en el menú de esta noche.

Me rio.

―Oh vamos. ―Me siento a lado de ella.

―Ya te dije Paige, yo no entro en el menú de esta noche. ―Sonríe.

―Ya me lo dejaste claro.

Después de un largo viaje de California hasta aquí por fin estábamos en paz. Todo era bueno en esta noche hasta que el lugar se puso oscuro de nuevo y escuche el grito sorprendido de Emily. Claramente estaba asustada.

― ¡Paige! ―Grita

―Ya voy.

Tome una pequeña linterna y rápidamente salgo de la cabaña para ir al cobertizo donde estaba el viejo generador.

Prendo el generador rápidamente y me dirijo nuevamente a la cabaña para ver cómo se encontraba Emily pero ya no estaba en el sillón.

― ¿Emily? ―Pregunto, pero no hubo respuesta―. ¡Emily! ―Grito esta vez, posiblemente no me haya escuchado aunque tampoco hubo respuesta.

Me di cuenta que la puerta trasera de la cabaña estaba abierta y me dirigí a ella.

― ¡Emily! ―Grite asustada.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Escuche detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Emily que me veía preocupada.

―Nada.

Emily se quedó callada unos segundos observándome y luego volvió hablar. ―Porque mejor no investigas la casa? Tal vez encontremos algo interesante.

Asiento rápidamente y sin devolver alguna respuesta fui al piso de arriba.

Entre en una de las habitaciones en silencio, La habitación no era gran cosa solo un gran escritorio pegado a la pared que tiene unas lámparas prendidas en cada lado asegurando que iluminara bien el área. En el centro del escritorio hay una máquina de escribir y un montón de hojas de papel a su lado como si estuvieran ya listos de ser utilizado.

Me senté en la silla que estaba en frente de la máquina. Agarré una hoja de papel con cierto temor y lo puse en la máquina.

Con mis dedos roce levemente las teclas de la máquina y los acomode. Traté de concentrarme en alguna pequeña historia y teclearlo pero cuando lo hice un gran dolor en mi cabeza estallo.

No puedo escribir ya.

Hace meses se me considero como la mejor escritora del nuevo milenio y no lo decía yo, lo decía la crítica y el mundo que tenía la oportunidad de leerlo. Simplemente la calidad de mis libros no tenía competencia y en caso que hubiera los destruía fácilmente.

Ahora en estas últimas semanas me siento como una falsa escritora donde le estoy mintiendo al mundo y a mí misma.

―Paige ¿estás bien? ―Pregunta Emily recargada en el marco de la puerta.

―No lo sé…

―Cariño necesitas relajarte más.

―Hace días pensaba que esto sería temporal pero ya no si esto lo es. ―Veo mis manos―. Tengo miedo.

―Paige

―mmm

―Paige, Despierta

Mmm?

¡Paige, Despierta!

…

…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, no podía respirar bien y mi cuerpo se siente pesado ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? No sé con exactitud.

Estaba en el suelo de madera en la habitación de la cabaña y por todos lados de la habitación estaban esparcido un montón de hojas por todos lados.

No sé cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que estoy encerrada, ya pudo pasar días, semanas, meses desde que comencé con mi manuscrito y vi su última sonrisa.

Emily…

¡Emily!

Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y volví a sentarme en la silla que estaba en frente de la máquina de escribir.

Tengo que traerla. Debo escribir el final donde regresaba.

―Así es mi pequeña

Escuché alguien detrás de mí y me di la vuelta para ver a una señora ya pasada de edad vestida totalmente negro mostrando una sonrisa horripilante donde se ve claramente que le faltaba muchos dientes.

―Recuerda que tú la mataste.

No

―Pero también tienes que recordar que con escribir unas simples palabras podrás regresarla y puedes hacer eso en el final solo tienes que saber cómo hallar el momento adecuado.

Tengo que escribir más.

P3raP

Paige no escucho más las palabras de la señora decrepita. Paige no escucho la risa de victoria de la señora, en su mente solo estaba el objetivo de escribir el final de su manuscrito y encontrar el momento adecuado de regresar a su querida Emily.

¿Pero que pasara después de que regrese Emily?

Cuando era pequeña su madre siempre le contaba muchas historias y una de ellas fue la historia de Thomas Zane y Alan Wake.

Tom y Alan ambos fueron famosos escritores en sus respectivas épocas y lo más curioso es que ambos desaparecieron en Cauldron Lake.

Zane cuando tuvo la oportunidad regreso a Barbara Jagger pero regreso con la oscuridad entonces la locura domino a Zane y termino hundiéndose. Wake fue diferente. Él pudo contra la oscuridad, pero al final tuvo que dejarse consumir por ella y hasta la fecha aún está obligado a escribir.

¿Si regresa Emily le ocurrirá lo mismo que a Zane?

Paige se hacía esa misma pregunta cada vez que tecleaba una palabra nueva para el manuscrito, pero sabe que se tiene arriesgar.

Comenzo a teclear de nuevo…

―Así es…sigue escribiendo.

―Si señora.

Paige ya no puede seguir escribiendo más, le dolía. Pero tenía que estar consciente y convencerse a si misma de que si acaba el manuscrito podrá regresar a Emily de su largo sueño donde la oscuridad poco a poco la consumía.

Emily le tiene mucho miedo a la Oscuridad y estar sola con la oscuridad no era lo mejor para ella.

Paige nunca entendió a las explicaciones de Emily sobre la oscuridad, pero ahora la entiende perfectamente.

También es consciente de que termina escribir una hoja más este se volvía real de algún modo. Por eso escoge las palabras con cuidado de escribir, son palabras simples, pero era mejor eso.

Pensó varias veces en escribir que la oscuridad desaparece, pero no serviría de nada.

oooooooooo

«Perdió y lo sabía, ya no podía hacer nada. John pensó por todas las maneras posibles de cómo salir de este pueblo en su cabeza que fue dominado por la oscuridad…»

oooooooooo

―No podía hacer nada, su enemigo principal se acercaba y él lo puede sentir. ―Dijo Paige en voz alta para que la señora la escuchara―. Puede sentir como la oscuridad sonreía y lo acariciaba con locura deseoso de tener más sangre recolectada y veía lentamente como John se consumía poco a poco…aun había esperanza…

«Porque no lo habrá pensado antes? Eran los objetos más normales que pudo haber encontrado, pero serviría para que se marchara de su cabeza.

Una lanza bengalas.

John no era un humano fuerte, no era rápido, tampoco era valiente y lo sabía. Aprovechará esta oportunidad perfectamente para ser recordado como un héroe, aunque ya no volvería a ver sus amigos o a su mujer. Era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Con tranquilidad salió del edificio y se puso a esperar para que el tornado haga su aparición detrás de él».

Paige dejo de teclear y se levantó de su lugar con tranquilidad.

La señora la vio y gruño con molestia.

―Que haces? ―Pregunta la señora.

―El mundo necesita un equilibrio, Tiene que haber luz y oscuridad, Causa y efecto. ―Abrió el cajón y como supuso una lanza bengalas estaba ahí esperándola ―. Culpa y expiación para eso la balanza tiene que tener su equilibrio, pero todo esto tiene un precio.

El silencio cayo en la habitación y el aire cada vez se hacía más pesado para Paige.

―Zane no supo que pensar, por eso fallo. Wake en cambio lo comprendió perfectamente pero no supo cómo llevarlo y por eso se consumió en la oscuridad.

Paige se dio la vuelta y le mostro la Lanza bengalas a la señora decrepita.

―Sabes que si me eliminas en este momento regresare y consumiré a otra pobre alma en pena.

―Sé que regresaras de algún modo para obligar a alguien escribir el final del manuscrito, pero no te preocupes, ya tengo un final listo pero tú no estás en él.

La señora se vio confundida por las últimas palabras que dijo Paige.

Paige agarro fuertemente el arma y pego el cañón del arma a su cabeza donde su dedo acariciaba el gatillo del arma listo para apretarlo.

La señora grito con furia al ver la acción de Paige y corrió hacía ella.

Paige cerro los ojos y apretó el gatillo donde grito de dolor, entonces la habitación, no, no solo la habitación sino toda la cabaña se llenó de luz donde envolvió a la oscuridad.

La señora grito de dolor y extendió su brazo para agarrar a Paige, pero no pudo. Un silencio más cayo en la habitación y la oscuridad desapareció.

Paige cayo de rodillas totalmente cansada, las semanas en que se la paso encerrada estaba pasando factura. Tomo un gran respiro para tratar de calmar a su corazón que no dejaba de palpitar por el susto.

Se levantó y volvió a sentarse en la silla…

Ella aún tenía que escribir el final…

…

…

Emily entro algo confundida al estudio donde se supone que tiene estar Paige.

Vio a Paige recargada en la silla, supuso que estaba dormida.

Se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de despertarla pero cuando la vio noto que había una gran herida en su cabeza que parecía doloroso pero Paige parecía muy tranquila a pesar de la herida.

― ¿Paige? ―Agito Emily preocupada pero no había indicios de que despertara y se preocupó más―. ¡Paige!

…

…

…

'

¡Paige, Despierta!

―Esto tampoco es un océano. Es un mundo.

'

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Mucho Alan Wake? apenas ayer acaba el juego y de aquí salio el Fic xD
> 
> por cierto.
> 
> Estoy preparando una nueva historia y se podría decir que necesito un Beta (nunca e buscado uno xD) así que interesados ya saben PM xD
> 
> Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
